jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid Hofferson19/Nie potrafię się na ciebie gniewać
To już mój kolejny blog na wikia. Są tylko dwie ważne informacje, a mianowicie dzieje się to we współczesności; Czkawka i reszta chodzą do liceum. Reszty dowiecie się z tekstu. Zapraszam też na ten blog: Nic nas nie rozłaczy 'Prolog' Nazywam się Astrid Hofferson. Chodzę do klasy 3 liceum. Moim chłopakiem jest Czkawka Haddock. Najprzystojniejszy uczeń w szkole. Ma on dość lekceważący stosunek do wszystkiego przez co nie raz dochodzi pomiędzy nami do kłótni, lecz zwykle pogadzamy się od razu. Z tego co wiem to bardzo lubi imprezy. Nie raz zabrał na nie mnie. Nie podzielam jego entuzjazmu, bo zawsze muszę odpychać na nich innych chłopaków. Z tego powodu zawsze trzymam się blisko Czkawki z którym nikt nie ma ochoty zadzierać. On też woli trzymać mnie przy sobie, bo z tego co zauważyłam lubi wychwalać się jakie to ma szczęście, że jest ze mną. Czasami wydaje mi się, że jestem trochę jego zabawką, bo zwykle jestem mu posłuszna, ale w końcu to on rządzi w naszym związku. Takie już jest życie. 'Rozdział 1' -Czkawka Haddock do tablicy proszę-zawołała nauczycielka. -Ale, ja nie potrafię-rzekł jak gdyby nigdy nic Czkawka. -To trzeba było słuchać -Zrobiłbym tak, gdyby szanowna pani Hofferson nie zagadała mnie-rzekł i uśmiechnął się, a ja spłonęłam rumieńcem. -Do pierwszej ławki przy moim biurku, obydwoje. Zrobiliśmy tak jak nauczycielka nam rozkazała. Potem wpisała nam jeszcze po uwadzę. Przez resztę lekcji nie odzywałam się do Czkawki i tak nie było jak. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek wstałam z wielkim pośpiechem wyszłam z klasy. Nie chciałam rozmawiać z brunetem. Była to nasza ostatnia lekcja, więc ruszyłam do szatni się przebrać. Dotarłam tam i ktoś przycisnął mnie do ściany. -O co chodzi?-zapytała ta osoba, którą oczywiście był Czkawka. -Traktujesz mnie jak marionetkę-odrzekłam bez zastanowienia. Wtedy on złączył nasze usta pocałunkiem, którego nie odzwajemniłam. Stałam i usilnie myślałam co powinnam zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Delikatnie go odepchnęłam. Nie zamartwił się tym i rzekł mi na ucho "Jutro po ciebie zajadę o 17 impreza u bliźniaków." Odwróciłam się, szybko zabrałam swoje rzeczy i na piechotę pobiegłam do swojego domu. Gdy dotarłam zjadłam obiag ugotowany przez moją mamę, była to zupa pomidorowa i weszłam po schodach do swojego pokoju. Otworzyłam szafę, jednocześnie wykręcając numer do Heather. -Przyjdź zaraz-rzekłam tylko i rozłączyłam się. Przyszła do mnie 15 minut później i pomogła mi przejrzeć moje ubrania. Załamywała ręcę, bo nie miałam pomysły w jakie ciuch założyć jutro na siebie. -Jedno jest pewne nie zakładaj sukienki, bo przyjdzie Eret ze swoimi koleżkami. Może bluzka na ramiączka i te dzinsowe spodenki-rzekła. Pokiwałam głową na znak, że się zgadzam. Chwilkę jeszcze poplotkowałyśmy i ona musiała zbierać się do domu. Odprowadziłam ją wtedy do bramki i pomachałam na pożegnanie. Następnie ruszyłam do domu i odrobiłam lekcję, żeby mieć to z głowy. Gdy skończyła było parę minut po 18, więc siegnęłam po książke i rozpoczęłam czytanie. Około 19 mama zawołała mnie na kolację. Jeszcze później wzięłam prysznic. Gdy leżałam już w łóżku rozpoczęłam co wieczorne wpatrywanie się w sufit. Niestety tą czynność przerwało mi stukanie do mojego okna. Spojrzałam w tamtym kierunku i ujrzałam Czkawkę, siedzącego na moim parapecie. Niechętnie stałam i otworzyłam okno, patrząc na niego z dezaprobatą. -Czego chcesz?-spytałam, gdy wszedł do środka. -Ubierz się, ciepło-powiedział tylko. -A dlaczego?-zapytałam. -Idziemy do parku. Przebrałam się, założyłam kurtkę i adidasy. Robiłam to po cichu, żeby moja mama się nie zbudziła. Wzięłam klucz z szafki i wyszłam na dwór gdzie czekał na mnie Czkawka. Złapał mnie za rękę i razem poszliśmy do parku. -Po co tu przyszliśmy?-zapytałam Czkawkę. -Przyjdzie mój kolega i chłopaków, a ja chciałbym, żeby cie poznał-rzekł i posłał mi uśmiech. I znowu wykorzystana, pomyślałam w duchu. Czkawka ciągle nie puszczając mojej ręki ruszył do clubu naprzeciwko. Mogłam się domyślić, że tam pójdziemy. Wyrwałam mu się i cofnełam. -Nie idę-rzekłam stanowczo. -Dobra, ale nie miej potem pretensji, że całuje się z inną. -No dobra-odwróciłam się i pobiegłam do domu. To ja zawsze pilnuję, żeby nie wypił za dużo i nie zrobił czegoś głupiego. Nie wystarcza mu to, źe jutra impreza u bliźniaków. Wyciągnął mnie z łóżka i zabiera do swojego koleżki. Za co ja go kocham? Przepraszam za ten nudaśny początek, ale tak bywa. 'Rozdział 2' Dziękuje za wszystkie pozytywne komentarze. Szłam piaszczystą dróżką, przez park. Było pare minut po dwudziestej. Usiadłam na ławcę, dosiadł się do mnie Czkawka. Zbliżył się do mnie i wyszeptał słowa, które mnie przeraziły. Wstałam i pośpiesznie opuściłam park, lecz on nie dawał za wygraną i pobiegł za mną. Wywaliłam się i… …''sen się skończył. Leżałam w swoim pokoju. Wstałam, ubrałam się, zjadłam śniadanie i zasiadłam za biurkiem. Była sobota, wszystkie lekcje odrobione. Można się tylko nudzić, lecz ja miałam lepszy pomysł. Wyciągnęłam z szafy rolki. -Tylko głupi ludzie się nudzą-pomyślałam łapiąc się słupa, bo chwile wcześniej prawie zaliczyłam glebe. Dawno nie jeźdźiłam. Wszyscy przechodnie patrzeli na mnie dziwnie. W końcu nie jednego się złapałam. Dojechałam w końcu do parku. Rozejrzałam się i ujrzałam ławkę, a na niej Szpadke. Podjechałam i spytałam "Gdzie brat?". -Z Czkawką-rzekła obojętnie i wpatrywala się w wschodnie wejście do parku. Ja za to odjechałam od niej kawałek i potknęłam się o kamień na ścieżce. Miałam runąć na ziemie, lecz coś złapało mnie w powietrzu. Obejrzałam się za siebie. Ujrzałam Czkawkę. -Gdzie moja księżniczka leci?-zapytał żartobliwie, pomagając mi znowu ustać na nogi. Teraz miły. Zachowuje się tak tylko jak dzień wcześniej rozmyśla nad traktowaniem mnie. -A ty nie w łóżku?-zapytałam, uśmiechając się w jego stronę. -Nic nie wypiłem-rzekł i razem szliśmy w stronę mojego domu. Przez całą drogę nawijał o meczu koszykówki, który odbędzie się w piątek w następnym tygoniu. Jest on kapitanem drużyny. -Przyjdziesz na mecz?-spytał pod drzwiami mojego domu. -Jeśli nic mi nie przeszkodzi, to tak. -To dzisiaj o 17, tak?-znowy spytał, a ja pokiwałam twierdzącą głową. Odszedł, a ja weszłam do domu i spróbowałam zagrać razem z rybkami w chińczyka. W końcu tylko mądrzy ludzie sie nie nudzą. '''jakiś czas później' Czekam zniecierpliwiona na Czkawkę. Zaraz powinien przyjść. Przez cały czas wyobrażam sobie jego zachowanie na imprezie. Czy będzie miły i troskliwy wobec mnie, czy może będzie mnie olewał albo może ze stanwczością będzie kazał mi zostać przy sobie, aż do końca imprezy. Po jakimś czasie do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Otworzyłam. -Gotowa?-spytała ta osoba, którą był Czkawka. Pokiwałam głową na tak i razem poszliśmy do bliźniaków. Po drodze żadno z nas się nie odzywało, aż w końcu Czkawka się przełamał i spytał: -Jesteś na mnie zła? Długo myślałam nad odpowiedzią, aż w końcu się zdecydowałam. -Nie. -To o co chodz? -Sam znajdź odpowiedź. Potem nastała już tylko pomiędzy nami grobowa cisza. 'Rozdział 3' -Dobrze się bawicie?-spytał nas Mieczyk. Jako jedyni nie bawiliśmy się za dobrze. Niby uśmiechaliśmy się i zachowywaliśmy normalnie, ale ja siedziałam jak na szpilkach. On za to bez zmian kazał mi usiaść obok. Gdy rozmawiał z swoim kolegami, ja skorzystałam z okazji i podeszłam do Heather. -Podoba ci się?-spytałam ją. -Nie.-odrzekła. Spojrzałyśmy na środek pokoju stali tam Mieczyk i Szpadka z Sączysmarkiem. Bili się, a Szpadka dopingowała swojego brata. Westchnęłam i spojrzałam na Czkawkę. Rozglądał się i chyba mnie szukał. Gdy zauwarzył, że rozmawiam z Heather znowu zwrócił się do kolegów. Stałyśmy w tym miejscu dłuższą chwilę dopóki czarnowłosa nie poszła do łazienki, a ja nie zostałam sama. Podeszedł do mnie wtedy pewien chłopak. Chciałam odejść, lecz on złapał mnie za nadgarstki. -Podobasz mi się-rzekł. Próbowałam nię wyrwać, lecz to nie pomogło. 'perspektywa narratora' -Czkawka, nie uważasz, że przydałoby się pomóc Astrid-rzekł Mieczyk do bruneta, patrząc na blondynkę wyrywającą się chłopakowi. -Mogła nie odchodzić-rzekł obrażony chłopak. -Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja bym na twoim miejscu jej pómógł, bo może się okazać, że nie będziesz mógł już się na nią obrażać. Niechętnie Czkawka spojrzał na Astrid i coś się w nim zagotowało. Wstał i ruszył do chłopaka. To, że był na nią zły nie oznacza, że się nią nie interesuje. Zaszedł ich od tyłu i zaczepił chłopaka, który odwrócił się, a brunet wtedy z całej siły mu przywalił. -Odwal się od niej. Jest moja!-wykrzyczał Czkawka. Gdy skończył dawać ciosy, chłopak był posiniaczony i co gorsza we krwi. Czkawka nie przejął się i złapał Astrid za rękę. -Wychodzimy-wymamrotał. Zaprowadził ją pod dom i miał już iść, lecz ona zamurowała go swoją wypowiedziom. -Zrywam z tobą. Odwrócił się z zamiarem porozmawiania, lecz ona weszła już do domu, a brunet? Usiadł na schodach i załamał ręcę. Jego koszmar miał się pogłębić, bo rodzice zaczęli się dodzwaniać. Odebrał. -Czkawka, gdzie jesteś?-spytał kobiecy głos. -Byłem odprowadzić Astrid z imprezy i już wracam do domu. -Pośpiesz się. Wstał i poszedł do domu. Rodzice nie pytali go gdzie był, bo już się domyślili. Poprostu pozwolili pożył się spać. dwa dni później/w szkole -I co teraz?-zapytał bruneta Mieczyk.-Będziesz próbował ją odzyskać? -Spróbuje raz może dwa jakoś ją przekonać do tego, a jeśli nie no to znajdę sobie inną. -Tak po prostu. Czkawka pokiwał głową na tak. Wtedy zobaczył, że do szatni wchodzi blondynka. Była sama. Podszedł do niej i złapał od tyłu w talii. Ona wyrwała się. -Nie jesteśmy już razem. Daj mi spokój!-wykrzyczała. -Ale ja bardzo bym chciał i wiem…-przerwał, bo obok przeszedł dyrektor i rozkazał mu zjawić się za 5 minut w jego gabinecie, razem ze wszystkimi rzeczami. Czkawka puścił dziewczynę i zrobił tak jak mu kazano. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem. -Podaj plecak-rzozkazał dyrektor. Niepewnie wykonał kolejne polecenie. Nauczyciel wyciągnął wszystkie książki, a za nimi karki z rysunkami,… -Co to jest?-spytał, gdy wszystko zostało wyciągnięte. -Eee, książki, notatki z historii, rysunki mojej byłej (Astrid), a te to moje bazgroły. -Ty to nazywasz bazgrołami. Na tym rysunku widać, że to Sączysmark, a dlaczego jest taki "poobijany"? -Bo byłem na niego zły. -A co tu robią tę dwie rzeczy?-wskazał palcem na… 'Rozdział 4' … mały podręczny scyzoryk i metalowe pudełeczko. Chciał je otworzyć, lecz pani weszła do gabinetu i powiedziała, że dwóch chłopaków bije się na korytarzu. Dyrektor wybiegł i pozwolił chłopakowi iść na przerwę. Brunet spakował swoje rzeczy i opuścił to pomieszczenie. Nie miał zamiaru jeszcze kiedykolwiek się tu pojawić. Szedł przez korytarze na których dziewczyny przypatrywały mu się z zachwytem. Zaciekawiło go czy już cała szkoła wie o tym, że z blondynką nie są razem. 'perspektywa Czkawki' Doszedłem pod klasę, gdzie zaczepili mnie Mieczyk i Sączysmark chcący prosić o radę. -Bo Sączysmark stara się o względy Heather-wytłumaczył mi Mieczyk. -A ty sobie tak dobrzy radzisz-rzekł Sączysmark. Długo się namyślałem. Z Astrid się najpierw zaprzyjaźniłem, aż w końcu zostaliśmy parą. A innym dziewczyną wystarczyła wypowiedź "Chodzę z tobą". -Zaprzyjaźnij się, bądź miły, uprzejmy-powiedziałem niezbyt pewnie. -Dzięki-powiedzieli w tym samym momencie chłopaki. Porozmawialiśmy ze sobą i tą wspaniałą przyjacielską rozmowę przerwał nam dzwonek. po powrocie ze szkoły -Co na obiad?-spytałem już od progu. -Zupa ogórkowa-rzekła mama, kładąc na stół mój posiłek. Zasiadłem do stołu i zjadłem w spokoju obiad. Gdy skończyłem mama patrzała na mnie z zaciekawieniem. -To Astrid z tobą zerwała?-spytała mnie, gdy wchodziłem po schodach na górę. -A skąd ty o tym wiesz?-spytałem zdenerwowany, ale nie tym, że wie. 'pespektywa narratora' -Wieści rozchodzą się szybko-rzekła mama chłopaka, lecc widząc jego minę dodała-Śledzik mi powiedział. Chłopak ze zrezygnowaniem wszedł na górę i pogrążył się w melancholii. Następnego dnia obudził się i długo nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego odczuwa taką pustkę w sercu. "Czyżby coś stracił?" Krążyły w jego głowię tylko te myśli. Zeszedł na dół i zastał mamę szykującą kanapki. Poczęstował się dwiema o poszedł do szkoły. Przechodził koło domu blondynki. Chciał po nią zajść, lecz przypomniał sobie, że nie są już razem. Poczuł ból w sercu, bo przecierz tego nie chciał. Ze zrezygnowaniem poszedł do szkoły, gdzie zapomniał o swojej pustce, bo chłopaki zabrali go na boisko do koszykówki. Już jutro mecz i nie będzie na nim jej. Zanim jednak rozpoczeli trening, chciał porozmawiać z Śledzikiem. -To za wyjawienie prawdy-rzekł i podałek mu zeszyt od matematyki. Ten tylko wyjął długopis i zaczął rozwiązywać zadanie. 'perspektywa Astrid' Weszłam do szkoły gdzie obskoczyły mnie moje koleżanki. Nadal nie mogły uwierzyć w to, że z Czkawką nie jesteśmy razem. -On nie był ciebie wart-mówiła Heather, na długiej przerwie. Wszyscy myśleli, że to Czkawka zerwał ze mną nie na odwrót. po lekcjach Szłam do domu, gdy zaczepił mnie ten sam człowiek co na imprezie. -Jestem David-przedstawił się. -Co chcesz? -Przeprosić, byłem wtedy pijany-rzekł, uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął dłoń. Niepewnie ją uścisnęłam, a on uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. -Na pewno zostaniemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi-rzekł bez zastanowienia. Po tej całej sytuacji chłopak odprowadził mnie pod sam dom, gdzie umówił się ze mną, jutro w parku. A ja odczuwała wielką radość na myśl o tym spotkaniu -Już jestem-krzyknęłam od progu. Nikt mi nie odpowiedział, ale nie zwróciłam na to większej uwagi. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłam było sięgnięcie po mój "zeszyt do myślenia". Tak go nazywałam. W większości zapisywałam w nim swoje odzcucia, przypuszczenia… Niektórzy by nazwali pamiętnik, ale nie ja. Rozpoczęłam pisanie. David jest bardzo miłą osobą. Przy bliższym poznaniu wiele zyskał. Jutro zaprosił mnie do parku, a ja przystałam na jego propozycje w celu zapoznania. Czkawka nie odezwał się ani słowem. Tylko czasami rzucał mi smutne spojrzenie. A ja olałam go nigdy nie był mnie wart. Mam przeczucie, że niedługo stanie się coś złego, ale nie wiem czy mam rację. Jeszcze raz przeczytałam to co napisałam i rozpoczęłam myślenie o niebieskich migdałach. 'perspektywa Czkawki' Przez cały dzień nie odezwałem się do Astrid ani słowem. I tak by mnie odpchnęła. Przez całą drogę do domu. Myślałem nad tym jak się wobec niej zachowywałem. Może nie byłem idealny, ale to co mi powiedziałam tamtego wieczoru po imprezie, teraz wiem, że bardzo zmieniło mój podgląd na różne sprawy. Nie zamierzam na razie umawiać się z żadną inną. Ja nie jestem taki za jakiego mnie się uważa. -Jest obiad-rzekła mama, gdy usłyszała dzwięk otwieranych drzwi. -Nie jestem głodny-powiedziałem i znowu ruszyłem na górę by pogrążyć się w rozmyśleniach. następny dzień/po szkole -Czkawka, wyjdź chociaż na chwilę na dwór-wołała moja mama z dołu. -Nie chce mi się-spróbowałem odpowiedzieć dobitnie, ale koniec konców wylądowałem na dworzu. To może do parku. Tam można usiąść i w spokoju porozmyślać. Tam pójdę. Po może 15 minutach szłem już kamienną drogą pomiędzy drzewami. Przysiadłem na jednej z ławeczek. Rozmyślałem tak dosyć długo, gdy usłyszałem śmiech i to nie byle jaki, bo Astrid. Gwałtownie się otrząsnęłam i spojrzałek się na prawo. Zauważyłem ją z chłopakiem. Bez zastanowienia wstałem i ukryłem się, żeby mnie nie zauważyli. -To naprawdę śmieszna historia-rzekła wesoło Astrid. -Wiem, a może czas jutro?-spytał chłopak. -Umówiłam się z Heather, ale możemy w Czwartek. -Oczywiście. Odeszli, a ja ostrożnie wyszłem z ukrycia i miałem już tego dość. Zerwała ze mną, a parę dni później ma chłopaka. Nie będę od niej gorszy. następny dzień/lekcja historii 'perspektywa Astrid' Rozglądałam się dyskretnie po całej klasie. Za pięć minut miał być dzwonek na przerwę. -On ze mną chodzi. Popatrz-usłyszałam szept za sobą. -Chodzisz z najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole. Chcą, nie chcąc spytałam się dziewczyn o kogo chodzi. -O Czkawkę-rzekła w tym samym czasie. -Ale…-nie zdążyłam dokończyć, bo zadzwonił dzwonek. Spakowałam się i ze skwaszoną miną wyszłam z klasy. Zerwaliśmy ze sobą parę dni wcześniej, a on już ma nową dziewczynę. Teraz widać jak mnie kochał. -Uważaj jak chodzisz-krzyknął do mnie ktoś, gdy potrąciłam go idąc koło szafek. -To ty uważaj, kretynie-rzekłam ze złością, jak zobaczyłam, że to Czkawka. -Teraz widzę jak bardzo mnie lubisz. -To nie ja parę dni po rozstaniu spotykam się z kimś innym. -A wczoraj w parku? -Sledzisz mnie. -Nie! I ruszyliśmy w dwie różne strony on do chłopaków, a ja pod klasę, gdzie czekała na mnie Heather. 'Rozdział 5' -Jak on mógł być taki podły?-pytała w kółko Heather. -Nie wiem-rzekłam i otarłam łze z policzka. -Ja też nie. Lepiej o tym zapomnij to głupek. Na takich nie warto zwracać uwagi. Znałaś jego charakter, więc nie powinnaś się dziwić. Pamiętasz jak cie traktował?-mówiła czarnowłosa w trakcie powrotu zd szkoły. -Ale ja nie byłam lepsza-rzekłam przed swoim domem. Na to nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko poszła do domu. Ja za to już u siebie, rzuciłam się na łóżko i rozpłakałam. Heather odwołała spotkanie, bo uważa, że to nie odpowiedni moment. Za to ja chciałabyn się komuś wyżalić. Na początku pomyślałam o mamie, ale ona dobrze zna panią Valke przez co razem z Czkawką mielibyśmy ogrom pytań od rodziców. Dlaczego już nie jesteście razem itd. Wzięłam do ręki telefon komórkowy i wybrałam numer do Davida. -Halo?-usłyszałam. -To ja Astrid. Mógłbyś do mnie przyjść? -A są twoi rodzice? -Nie ma. -Oczywiste chyba, że przyjdę-rzekł i rozłączył się. Ciekawe, dlaczego pytał o rodziców. Wrócą dopiero jutro wieczorem. Pojechali do chorej babci, a ja nie mogłam, bo muszę chodzić do szkoły. Po około 15 minutach usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Wpuściłam gościa i przykazałam mu usiąść na kanapie. Sama zaś poszłam do kuchni po sok. Kiedy wróciłam przysiadłam się do niego, a David spytał o co chodzi. -Z Czkawką zerwałam w sobotę, a on już na nową dziewczynę-powiedziałam jednym tchem. Chwilę się zamyślał, a ja patrzałam w ścianę przypominając sobie ten wieczór w którym zostawiłam go samego na schodach. -A czemu ty nie masz chłopaka?-zapytał po chwili ciszy. -A niby kogo?-spytałam patrząc na niego. -Mnie-rzekł i złączył nasze usta pocałunkiem. Parę sekund później usłyszałam trzaskanie drzwi. Oderwałam się do Davida, a do pokoju wbiegł Czkawka. -Odwal się od niej to moja dziewczyna-wykrzyczał na powitanie. -Czyżby? A czy wy nie zerwaliście w sobotę? Czy ty nie masz nowej dziewczyny?-posłał mu triumfalny uśmiech i wyszedł z mojegi domu. Patrzałam na Czkawkę w osłupieniu. Co on tutaj robi? Zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć on przejął głos. -Chciałem przyjść i cię przeprosić, ale zobaczyłem, że ten chłopak wchodzi do ciebie do domu, więc postanowiłem was podglądać. Kiedy zauważyłem, że się całujecie coś we mnie zagotowało i resztę znasz. Astrid ja myślałem, że David to twój chłopak i niewiele się pomyliłem. Ale wiem, że ty chcesz żebym czuł się zazdrosny. Ja nie chodzę z Fioną to było, żebyś też była zazdrosna. Mogłaś się pogubić w moich wyjaśnieniach, ale wiec, że cię przepraszam. Czy mi wybaczysz? Nastała chwila głuchej ciszy. Staliśmy tak wpatrując się w siebie. Przysiadłam na kanapie, a mój były chłopak na krześle. Przypomniałam sobie o spędzonych razem chwilach. Na samą myśl o wyjeździe nad morze tamtego lata uśmiechałam się. Był wtedy taki czuły, troskliwy, stawiał mnie na pierwszy miejscu… Czy jakby się zgodziła, zmieniłby się dla mnie? Może. Ale ja dobrze wiem, że bez niego moje życie traci sens. Nawiedza mnie w myślach, snach… Przecież ja go nadal kocham. -Wybaczam-powiedziałam ledwo dosłyszalnym głosem. Porwał mnie wtedy w ramiona i całej siły przytulił. "Dziękuje" mówił raz po raz. Czy naprawdę aż tak mu na mnie zależy? Kiedy mnie puścił zgodziłam się na krótki spacer do parku. Przez całą drogę trzymałam go za rękę. Kiedy tak szliśmy, napotkaliśmy Mateusza, który zaprosił nas na kolejną impreze z okazji urodzin jego kuzyna. Spuściłam głowę, myślać, że kolejny wieczór spędze sama. -Niestety nie mogę, mamy dużo z Astrid nadrobienia-powiedział, a ten posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.-Znowu jesteśmy razem. Odeszliśmy, a ja nie posiadałam się z radości. Poraz pierwszy w życiu brunet odmówił wyjścia na imprezę. Przysiadliśmy na jednej z drewnianych ławeczek. Zbliżał się wieczór, a my rozmawialiśmy. W którymś momencie Czkawka odszedł mówiąc, że musi do toalety. Cierpliwie na niego czekałam i uświadomiła sobie, że jest jak w tym śnie parę dni temu, tylko, że teraz niby co strasznego miał mi powiedzieć Czkawka. Kiedy w końcu go zobaczyłam, szedł z telefonem w ręcę i wyglądał na czymś zasmuconego. -Twoja mama do mnie dzwoniła. Pytała się czemu nie odbierasz telefonu, a chciała ci coś powiedzieć. I, że masz się do późna nie szwędać jak ich nie ma. Postanowiliśmy już wracać do domu z powodu zapadającej nocy. Odprowadził mnie pod sam dom i pocałował. Chciał już odejść, lecz ja złapałam go za rękach i spytałam czy nie mogę iść do niego, bo nie chcę zostać sama. Zgodził się, a nawet uśmiechnął. Pobiegłam na górę i wzięłam pierwszą lepszą pidżamę. Znowu zaufałam Czkawce, dlaczego? Nie wiem. Czułam, że po prostu mogę. Kiedy zbiegłam na dół czekał na mnie przy drzwiach. We dwójkę poszliśmy do niego. Już na progu domu Czkawka zawołał: -Jest ze mną As! Śpi u nas, bo nie ma jej rodziców. Weszliśmy do kuchni. Pani Valka przygotowała nam kanapki, a ja przypomniałam sobie te wszystkie wspólne obiady i kolacje, a nawet śniadanie przy którym mama mojego chłopaka czasami siłą zmuszała go do jedzenia. Uśmiechnęłam się na samą myśl o tym. Po zjedzeniu posiłku, przebrałam się w pidżamę i położyłam na jego łóżku. Sam się na to zgodził, mówiąc, że kanapa w salonie jest twarda, a w pokoju gościnnym czułabym się obco. Kiedy zaczął możyć mnie sen, minęła tylko chwila nim usnęłam. Zanim zamknęłam oczy ujrzałam tylko mojego Czkawusia gaszącego światło. 'Rozdział 6' Obudziłam się i spojrzałam na zegarek. Gwałtownie się zerwałam i zaczęłam budzić Czkawkę, a on tylko mruczał przez sen "jeszcze dwie minutki". W końcu nie wytrzymała i walnęłam go w ramię. Obudził się, a ja poleciłam mu się ubrać. Poszłam do toalety się uszykować, a kiedy skończyłam zeszłam na dół, gdzie zastałam rodzinkę Haddocków. Pani Valka podała mi moje śniadanie. Zjedliśmy i razem z Czkawką udaliśmy się do szkoły, gdzie na każdym kroku napotykaliśmy zdziwione spojrzenia. W szatni od Czkawki zabrały mnie Szpadka z Heather. -Znowu jesteście razem? Ale jak to?…-pytała mnie raz po raz czarnowłosa koleżanka. -Wczoraj przyszedł, przeprosił, zabrał na spacer, porozmawialiśmy i dzisiaj poszliśmy razem do szkoły. Wystarczą ci takie wyjaśnienia?-spytałam, lecz widząc jej minę wiedziałam, że nie odpuści. 'perspektywa Czkawki' Astrid odeszła razem z dziewczynami, a ja poszłem do chłopaków. Już na wstępie Mieczyk spytał czemu nie powiedziałem im o tym, że znowu jesteśmy razem. Wytłumaczyłem im, że wczoraj się z nią spotkałem. Odpuścili, ale na pewno nie na długo. Po szkole/w szatni -To jak chcielibyście się przejść na kort, pograć w kosza?-zapytałem moich przyjaciół. -Ja z Sączysmarkiem i Mieczykiem, na pewno. A wy dziewczyny?-oznajmił Śledzik. -Idziemy-rzekły w tym samym momencie Szpadka i Heather. -Żarty sobie stroicie. Nie dziś, bo idę na siłownie-wytłumaczyła nam moja dziewczyna. -I niby po co?-zapytałem z politowaniem. -Myślisz, że dlaczego mam taką zgrabną figurę-obróciła się wokół własnej osi i wyszła z szatni. Natychmiast pobiegłem za nią. I złapałem od tyłu w talii. Obróciła się w moją stronę i złożyła na mych ustach pocałunek. Jednej rzeczy byłem pewny w stu procentach nie ma zamiaru iść na siłownie sama. Odprowadziłem ją pod sam dom i rzekłem, że zjawię się po nią o 16. Posłała mi uśmiech, a ja wysłem Śledzikowi wiadomość w której wytłumaczyłem, że się nie zjawię. Weszłem po schodach do swojego pokoju i wyczekiwał godziny 4 po południu. 'perspektywa Astrid' Czekałam ze zniecierpliwieniem na swojego ukochanego. Kiedy w końcu raczył się zjawić, we dwójkę poszliśmy na siłownię, która była położona na zewnątrz. Usiadłam na ławce, a mój chłopak wszedł na jedną z maszyn. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, ale ja nie zamierzałam ruszać się z miejsca. Brunet nie rozumiejąc mojego zachowania, podszedł do mnie i spojrzał mi w oczy, próbując coś z nich wyczytać. Wstałam z ławki i poszłam dosłownie pod most. -Co ty robisz?-zapytał z rozbawieniem. -Ja? Sprawdzam głębokość wody-powiedziałam takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. -Astrid, czy ty jesteś zła za to jaki byłem?-zapytał niespodziewanie Czkawka. Chwilę się namyślałam, aż w końcu powiedziałam -Nie potrafię się na ciebie gniewać ''KONIEC '''Ja wiem, że nie zakończyłam jakoś super, ale już nie mogłam tego prowadzić, ale założyłam kolejny blog w zamian rekompensaty.' Zapraszam tutaj: "Dzień Ziemi na Berk" "Nie oceniaj człowieka po przeszłości…" Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone